The present invention relates to a waterproof structure for a conductor leading part of a connector. In detail, it relates to a waterproof structure which is capable of covering and waterproofing a wire leading part in a wiring instrument (e.g. a waterproof connector, an electrical connection box etc.) with at least one waterproof member.
For example, Japanese Unexamined Utility Model Publication (Kokai) No. 50-54591 discloses a conventional art waterproof structure where a plurality of covered wires are interposed between an upper half rubber plug and a lower half rubber plug, so that the resulting plug assembly is press-fitted into a recess formed on a connector housing.
In the above-mentioned conventional waterproof structure, however, there are problems to be solved despite that the plural wires can be waterproofed collectively. That is, it is troublesome for a worker to fit the rubber plug assembly into the connector housing and the manufacturing cost is increased due to the necessity of establishing different molding dies for the upper and lower rubber plugs in accordance with the size of wires and the number of poles.
Moreover, in the manufacturing process of the conventional waterproof structure, it is difficult to put two rubber plugs together without producing any clearance. Therefore, the waterproof function of the structure is easy to be deteriorated at a joint of the upper and lower rubber plugs, disadvantageously.